


Apples

by kijikun



Series: By the Shore [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave smells like apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [order_of_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/gifts).



> Background Jade/John/Karkat. Set five years before Joy of Flight.

"Hey pretty girl, why the sad face?" Dave asks, sitting down beside Terezi.

Terezi sniffed and didn't pretend that it was even to sniff Dave. He smelled like apples. "Nothing, go away."

She feels him move and assumes he's leaving her alone like she wanted. But-- but honestly she wants him to stay. She sniffs again and hopes her face isn't as big of a mess as she thinks. She never used to care what she looked like, sort of silly to when you can't see. Terezi, though, doesn't want Dave to see her looking a wreck.

Dave's flying appendage slides around her shoulders. "I know you're just using me for the sex, which hey no objections its fucking awesome sex, but I'm also your friend. I'm not going to be the ass that leaves you alone and crying."

"I'm not crying," Terezi protests, but she is. She genuinely is. Her face is all wet and she wipes her hands at her skin knowing its not helping. "I'm...my eyes are bothering me."

"Okay," Dave says, but doesn't move his flying appendage.

She doesn't lean into his wing or his side, she's got more control than that. Really. "Karkat's with Egbert and Harley."

Dave is quiet for a moment. "Yeah?" he says, sounding unsurprised.

Terezi doesn't think he gets it. "I mean I saw them. Together. They really should keep sloppy make outs to the respiteblocks," she says. She sounds angry even to her own ears.

"Thought you were over him," Dave comments, neutrally. As if his feathers weren't brushing against her scales.

"I am," Terezi says quickly. "I just thought..."

Dave shifts and takes her hand in his. "You thought he'd always be there, just in case."

Terezi shakes her head. "No, I --"

He squeezes her fingers, stopping her. "I always thought the same about John until he met Jade. That he'd be there, just in case. Then he met Jade in person, and that was all she wrote." He chuckles softly, then kisses her knuckles. "But he's happy with her, and they're happy with Karkat."

Terezi puts her head on his shoulders and slides her right flying appendage against his. "Karkat seems happier now. With them," she admits softly. She tugs his hand to her and licks his skin.

She loves how he tastes.

Dave leans in to kiss her jawline. "I'm pretty happy with you."

It is a pretty brave thing to say considering their status quo, but he's always been brave.

"I'm happy with you too," she tells him.

Terezi smells apples on his breath just before he kisses her.

She likes apples.


End file.
